thegirlsaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Only Human
Only Human is the fourth studio album by English recording artist Cheryl Cole. Being the second album to be under the name Cheryl, dropping her married surname, the other being A Million Lights. It is the first album Cheryl has released since Girls Aloud had split up in 2014. Band mate Nicola Roberts helped Cheryl write a few of the singles on the album. Background Cheryl released her third studio album, A Million Lights, on 18 June 2012. The album was supported with the release of the lead single, "Call My Name" (2012), which became Cheryl's third number one single on the UK Singles Chart, with the sales of 152,001 digital copies. The song also became 2012's fastest selling number one single on the UK Singles Chart until December of the same year. During this time, Cheryl also embarked on her first solo concert tour, A Million Lights Tour, which started on 3 October 2012 and concluded on 17 October 2012. Following months of speculation, Cheryl confirmed that Girls Aloud's reunion would occur in November 2012. To celebrate their tenth anniversary, Girls Aloud reunited for the release of their second greatest hits compilation, Ten (2012). In March 2013, following the completion of the Ten: The Hits Tour, the group released a statement, confirming their permanent split. Recording In July 2013, Cheryl uploaded a picture of a music studio to her official Instagram with the caption: "Back with my first true love", hinting that new material could potentially be on its way. In September 2013, it was reported in that Cheryl might collaborate with former Girls Aloud member Nicola Roberts. Cheryl revealed she had recorded a hip-hop song, co-written by Bellion, who had recently worked with Eminem and Rihanna; producer Jesse Shatkin confirmed the collaboration during an interview with MuuMuse, and also revealed that Cheryl had worked on a new ballad, saying, "It's strong, it's powerful and really from the heart." In June 2014, Cheryl revealed that Australian singer-songwriter, Sia Furler, had written a couple of songs for Only Human. Cheryl commented, "The song, when I first heard it, was just full of personality. The girl is a genius. I'm just glad I got the chance to work with her." During the recording of the album Cheryl contributed to the albums writing, Including: "Bombs", "One Love", "We Could All Be Stars", "Throwback" and "Coming Up for Air" Only Human 's lead single was originally recorded by Kylie Minogue for her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once (2014). She worked with Wilkins on the track and wanted it to be used on the album, but Minogue's management Roc Nation did not like it because it was "too pop". Wilkins later gave the track to Cheryl to record. Cheryl also worked with producers, such as Greg Kurstin and Invisible Men on songs for the album, as well as new producers, including Red Triangle and Electric. Composition The albums lyrics explore themes of being at peace with oneself, banishing bad influences and living life to the full. Musically, the album is a mid-tempo pop and R&B album with electro leanings that explores a variety of genres ranging from 80s style disco-pop to sparsely-produced contemporary songs. Only Human opens was an introduction of a speech from the philosopher Alan Watts, the speech see's Watts discussing a profound dialogue that money doesn't equal happiness. "Live Life Now" is an electronic dance song. Like the introduction, "Live Life Now" continues to sample Watts speech, while Cheryl sings lyrics about money and desires. "It's About Time" lyrical revolves around Cheryl throwing "barbs" and a former lover. "Crazy Stupid Love" is a pop and dancey urban pop song built on a toe-tapping structure with plenty of saxophones and a “la la la la la” refrain. Lyrically, the song has Cheryl gushing about her uncontrollable feelings for her boyfriend, with lyrics like. "I Don't Care" is a pop and dance song which lyrically finds Cole singing "It feels so fucking good to say, I swear that I don't care". Idolator website editor Bianca Gracie noted that the song carries "an 80s carefree vibe to it, thanks to the breezy synths and pumping bass line", and incontrast to her other songs like "Ghetto Baby", there are no "massive bass drops or an in-your-face dance theme". "Only Human" is an electro-ballad, with vocals layered in the style of Imogen Heap according to Bradley Stern of Idolator, the song contains encouraging lyrics built over a glittering production. “Stars” is a song Cheryl wrote for her fans, the songs lyrics are "inspiring" described by Stern of Idolator as "bright and self-empowering", "Stars" is an electronic song backed by shimmering and stomping production. According to Bradley Stern of MuuMuse, “All In One Night” is a song described as is "a slow-burning R&B song" that is compared to Cheryl's song "Ghetto Baby" from her third studio album, A Million Lights (2012). “Coming Up For Air" featuring Joel Compass, is described as the album's most "adventurous" song and "carries just the vaguest hint of the creeping, skeletal production of BANKS and FKA Twigs." “Fight On” is backed by a choir and pounding percussion, with ethereal, tribal beats and lyrically see's Cheryl telling the story of a girl seeking sanctuary. Release and promotion During an appearance on The Graham Norton Show, Cheryl confirmed the album's title to be Only Human, stating: "I was exhausted, I’d had a solo tour and then toured with Girls Aloud so I took a year off to be with my family. It was the first time off I’d had in 10 years – it was a normal time. I did party a lot. I needed to let loose and it was the best thing I could do. The title sums up that time." On 3 October 2014, the official album artwork for Only Human was unveiled in both a standard and deluxe edition. While both covers featured the same headshot of Cheryl, the editions differed in their design aspects; the standard cover shows the singer with leopard print makeup around her left eye, while the deluxe shows a stripe across her left eye that is torn away, to reveal a face of a leopard. Cheryl and Tempah performed "Crazy Stupid Love" for the first time on the final of the eighth series of Britain's Got Talent on 7 June 2014. Cole appeared on The Graham Norton Show on 20 June, and also performed the song as part of her set at Capital FM's Summertime Ball the following day, 21 June 2014. As part of the iTunes pre-order, Cheryl allowed a download of the title track, "Only Human", for those who pre-ordered the album. Bradley Stern of Idolator called the track an "impressive ballad" and also called the track "one of her best offerings from her back catalog". Cheryl also performed on the live results show during the eleventh series of The X Factor. On 4 November 2014, the track "Stars" was put on iTunes as part of a pre-order of the album. Stern of Idolator called the song a "bright and self-empowering number". 'Singles' In June 2014, Cheryl announced the album's lead single, "Crazy Stupid Love", for release on 18 July 2014. The single features rapper Tinie Tempah. The single debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, securing the singer her fourth consecutive number one lead single from an album. On 30 September 2014, Cheryl announced that "I Don't Care" would receive its radio debut on the following day, 1 October on Capital FM Radio. The song was co-written by Bonnie McKee, Jocke Ahlund, John Newman and Cheryl, was released on the iTunes Store on 31 October 2014. Idolator.com editor Bianca Gracie described the song as, "a breezy, upbeat pop song built over a 80s production, breezy synths and a pumping bass". The song debuted at the top of the U.K. charts, setting a new record for most number one singles by a female artist for Cheryl, with five. Critical Reception Upon its release, Only Human received mixed-to-positive reviews. Cheryl gave Dan Wootton of The Sun an exclusive first listen of her album, who described the new collection as "brilliant" and "her best work". Adrian Thrills of Daily Mail gave the album a mixed review, awarding it three out of five stars. Thrills stated that Cheryl had shown artistic growth during the course of her career and that the album is "much more expressive" than her previous work. He noted songs such as "It's About Time" and "Throwback" as examples, with lyrical connotations linking closely to Cole's personal life and divorce from footballer Ashley Cole. However, Thrills also noted how "her vocal limitations are exposed on ill-advised detours into R&B. All In One Night demands a swagger that Cheryl doesn't possess". They also said the album is "proof Cheryl isn't a mime act". The article praised songs "Coming Up For Air" which features guest vocals from Joel Compass, "Goodbye Means Hello" and "Fight On". Digital Spy editor Lewis Corner gave Only Human a predominately positive review, calling the album "one of her most focused and cohesive records to date". Corner criticized, however, that some songs should not have made it onto the album ("Beats N Bass") and that they "never really peaks the way it should"( "Coming Up for Air"); he even called one track "thin and limp" ("Throwback"). The website Entertainmentwise praised the singer's latest release, calling it "most cohesive collection' to date"; they even praised such songs as "I Don't Care", "Waiting For Lightning" and the title track, explaining that the latter had "affecting vulnerability that nicely counterbalances the brash confidence found elsewhere". Brendon Veevers of Renownedforsound.com described the album as a "strong collection", citing that the album had "promise". Ed Potton of The Times gives a largely positive review, citing Alan Watts and "the importance of doing what you love" as the driving force behind songs like "Live Life Now". Potton goes on to say "she's good at it too", especially on "Stars", which he calls "a soaring anthem to be". Track List #Intro #Live Life Now #It's About Time #Crazy Stupid Love #Waiting For Lightning #I Don't Care #Only Human #Stars #Throwback #All In One Night #Goodbye Means Hello #Coming Up For Air #Fight On #Yellow Love #Beats N Bass Category:Solo Albums